1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cyclone dust separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust separator separates dust and dirt from air using a centrifugal force and then discharges the air to the outside while collecting the dust and dirt in a dedicated dust collecting chamber. Such a cyclone dust separator is nowadays widespread since it is nearly permanent, whereas a conventional dust bag has a relatively short lifespan. In order to enhance dust suction efficiency of the cyclone dust separator, a multi-cyclone dust separator has been introduced and developed, which comprises a first cyclone chamber for separating relatively larger dust and a plurality of second cyclones for separating relatively smaller dust, in a serial or a parallel fashion.
As an example, a multi-cyclone dust separator is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2003-0062520, 10-2003-0063211 and 10-2003-0063212 (filed by the present applicant), which comprises a cyclone body which includes a first cyclone chamber and a plurality of second cyclone chambers formed on a circumference of the first cyclone chamber, and a dust receptacle which includes a first dust receptacle for collecting the dust separated by the first cyclone chamber and a second dust receptacle for collecting the dust separated by the second cyclone chamber. According to the above structure, the relatively larger dust is separated primarily by the first cyclone chamber and collected in the first dust receptacle while the relatively smaller dust is separated secondarily by the second cyclone chamber and collected in the second dust receptacle. As a result, efficiency of removing the dust can be improved, compared to a uni-cyclone dust separator.
However, according to the conventional multi-cyclone dust separator by the present applicant, since an air induction path that guides the air into the first cyclone chamber is formed necessarily through the circumference of the first cyclone chamber, the second cyclone chambers formed on the circumference of the first cyclone chamber cannot be overlappingly formed with the air induction path. That is, the second cyclone chambers can be formed in the rest space after forming the air induction path and therefore, increase in the number or volume of the second cyclone chambers, for better suction efficiency, is restricted. In addition, in the conventional multi-cyclone dust separator, the second dust receptacle for collecting dust separated by the second cyclone chambers is disposed around the first dust receptacle for collecting dust separated by the first cyclone chamber. Therefore, the second dust receptacle is formed in the rest space after forming the first dust receptacle and this restricts the size of the second dust receptacle in comparison to that of the first dust receptacle.